I Slept With the Captain
by milkywaymidnight
Summary: Tom's April Fools joke, intended to get back at Harry, doesn't go exactly according to plan. J/K


**Title:**I Slept With The Captain

**Summary: **Tom's April Fools joke, intended to get back at Harry doesn't go  
exactly according to plan.

**Warning/Disclaimer: **Adult Concepts. I own nothing. Everything belongs to PBC-  
Paramount.

**Wordcount:**982 total

**Pairing**: Kathryn Janeway/Harry Kim

**A/N: **This has been inspired by: 'Lady Henrietta's'

Harry grinned, as he watched Tom guzzle down a glass of beer in Sandrine's.

"I slept with the Captain last night," he relayed, trying not to laugh, as  
Tom spit out the contents of his beer on the bar table. "I thought you'd  
like that."

"Gees, Harry! Are you trying to kill me? Wow! This is huge! Give me the  
details!" Tom demanded, as the current bar tender came over to clean up his  
mess.

"Sorry to disappoint you Tom, but you know what they say…" Harry said,  
preparing to leave the holodeck, and patted his shoulder.

"April fools!"  
he exclaimed, and made a mad dash for the door with a big triumphant smile on  
his face.

Tom stared after him, and couldn't believe that Harry had managed to get him  
this year, and good too._ 'Well we'll just have to even the score.'_ He grinned  
as he followed Harry out.

Tom knew that there was a good chance she'd say no, but he just had to get  
back at Harry for that cruel joke. Harry really had him going there.

He chimed her doorbell, and she answered it a moment later. She was still  
dressed in her uniform. "Is there something I can do for you, Lieutenant?"  
she asked, folding her arms across her chest. Tom grinned, hoping she'd  
agree, and that he wouldn't be thrown in the brig for even suggesting it.

"Actually, there is," he replied, and the captain raised her eyebrow.

Harry was very pleased with himself as he entered his quarters, preparing to  
take a nice hot sonic shower. _'That'll teach him,'_ he thought.

Last year Tom  
had somehow made the sonic shower dye his whole body green, and he had to stay  
that way for the whole day. It was so embarrassing.

He was about to enter the sonic shower, after making sure that it hasn't  
been tampered with this time, when his doorbell chimed.

"Hold on a minute," he hollered, throwing on a robe. He answered the door, and his  
eyebrows rose in surprise at finding his captain standing there. "Captain?"  
he practically squeaked, hoping that Tom hasn't told on him, and that she wasn't here  
to give him a lecture.

"Hello Ensign," she said, leaning in a little too close for comfort, as  
she entered his quarters.

"Is there…is there something I can get for you, Captain?" he asked,  
being his usual polite self, as he walked to the replicator.

"Coffee, black," she answered. He nodded, getting two cups of the  
requested beverage.

She sat down on the sofa, and took a moment to admire Harry out of uniform.  
'If I'm going through with this, I might as well have some fun while I'm  
at it,' she came to the conclusion, and looked away, before Harry turned around, and walked up  
to her, setting the coffee down on the table.

"I'll be back in a moment. Just let me just change into something more  
appropriate," he said, and was prepared to head back to his bedroom when the  
captain tugged at his arm.

"Its okay, Harry. I won't stay long," she told him. He nodded, sitting  
down next to her. She slid closer to him, and she could feel that he was  
uncomfortable. She was too.

'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all,  
'she reasoned, thinking that she should just make an excuse to leave. Suddenly  
Harry took her hand in his, making her pause.

"Did Tom put you up to this, Captain?" he questioned, knowing something  
wasn't right about the way she was behaving. The captain he knew would never  
have slid so close to him, practically to the point where she could rest her  
head on his shoulder if she wanted too.

'Busted,' she thought. She knew that Harry wasn't stupid, and that  
he'd eventually figure out what's going on. She nodded. "I'm sorry,  
Harry. I'll just I'll just go."

She made to leave, but Harry still held  
her hand in his. She looked down at their intertwined fingers with surprise,  
and clarity written all over her face. She knew this was wrong, but it felt so  
right at the same time.

"Ensign," she breathed, as he stood up to face her,  
his lips just inches away from hers.

"I told Tom that I slept with the Captain, who knew that it could turn out  
to be a reality," he whispered.

He was tired of being the good little boy  
and let his hormones take over, as he pressed his lips against hers. He was  
surprised when she didn't try to push him away. He just hoped they  
wouldn't end up regretting this. He pulled away, and was pleased to find  
nothing but love, and maybe a little shock at herself in her lovely blue eyes.

"Is that so, Ensign?" she flirted, as she turned from him, and headed  
toward the bathroom. "I believe I've disturbed your sonic shower," she  
responded, tired of being the 'Captain', and just wanting to be  
'Kathryn' for a while.

Harry blushed. He didn't think she'd actually want to go through with it.  
"Coming?" she inquired, placing a hand on her hip. He nodded shyly, and  
followed after her.

"April fools!" Tom shouted a few moments later, entering Harry's  
quarters, but he was disappointed when they weren't there. He suddenly heard  
moans coming from the bathroom, and knew that Harry had wrecked his cleverly  
devised scheme.

"You have got to be kidding me," he grumbled with stunned defeat, as he  
left. '_Wait until the rumor mill starts to spin,'_ he thought with a smile,  
figuring out another way to get back at Harry, as well as the Captain for  
helping to ruin his fun.

**THE END**

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
